


lovesickness

by bravat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oikawa Being the Drama Queen He is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravat/pseuds/bravat
Summary: Oikawa got infected with two kinds of sickness - the first being regular flu and the second one being love.





	lovesickness

Oikawa was a needy person; he needed your attention, touch and more importantly your love and kindness. He was never afraid to show his need for attention to you, by kissing you and saying sweet nothings to you. And all these things became even more visible when he was sick – only the slight flu, nothing serious but him being the drama queen he was, he acted as if he had only a few minutes left before he would leave this world for good.

„[Name]-chaaan~ My face is all hot and my throat is itchy, help me.“ His whining was making your head hurt. You had just come back from making soup in the kitchen to the living room where Oikawa was lying, covered in many blankets (much to his distaste).

You sighed, planting the food tray on the table next to the couch and sat on the other end of it. “Tooru you are being a big kid, again. It’s just the slight flu.“

„That’s what you are saying, but it hurts so~ bad. I need your hug, [Name]-chan!“ The male tried to get his arms from under the blankets and when he succeeded, he tried to catch you and brought you to his chest.

With a squeak you pried his arms away and shoved a spoon full of soup into his mouth, making him choke a little.

„Gah! [Name]-chan, so mean!“ He coughed while gulping the soup down his itchy throat.

„I will not hug you until you are fully recovered.“ You said, making him cry out again with terror visible in his eyes.

„But-!“

„No buts Tooru. What would happen if I caught your flu? Who would be taking care of you, huh?“ You protested and Oikawa was left speechless, he knew you were right but he was way too stubborn to admit it.

„Iwa-chan would take care of us both.“ While saying the sentence, he wasn’t even believing in his words. Iwaizumi would kick Oikawa’s butt out of the bed for being lame and say something along the lines ‚ how the look on his face irritates him‘.

„Iwaizumi-kun would make you take the awful medicine and would never cook you something in the first place.“ Oikawa gulped again, looking away and letting out an exasperated sigh.

„Fine you win this time, I am out of arguments.“He said, puffing his cheeks adorably, making your heart melt even just a little bit.You let out a small giggle on which Oikawa’s face turned to you with a serious expression.

„But after I will be fully recovered I will make up for all the days we could hug and kiss, so be prepared!“ His arrogant smirk was interrupted when you again, shoved a spoon into his mouth – trying to cover your embarrassment with the statement he just made.

„Geez, eat up and go to sleep!“ Looking away, you said while feeding him the delicious soup you made just for him to recover quickly.

Soon the full of soup bowl had emptied and Oikawa was smiling happily with his eyelids half closed. When you wanted to take the empty dishes away, he mumbled something under his breath and caught your wrist with his hand.

„Stay, please.“ Mumbling groggily, he intertwined his fingers with yours. Looking at him with cheeks flushed with the fever and hair mussed by tossing around in his sleep you just had to smile and gave into it, sitting closer to him, holding his hand.

„You are seriously the best nurse in the world, [Name]-chan... I really do love you.“

Blushing happily, you replied knowing that he would not answer. “I love you too, dummy.“

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy one shot of mine, please let me know what you think! (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ
> 
> also read this one shot somewhere else: [ x ](https://matsuokasprincess.deviantart.com/art/l-o-v-e-s-i-c-k-n-e-s-s-oikawa-tooru-x-reader-601207976)


End file.
